una aventura llena de verdades
by HGHP95
Summary: durante la búsqueda de los Horrocrux, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Draco descubrirán grandes cosas, una aventura un romance y verdeas que alegraran al corazón de mas de un desdichado.
1. una aventura llena de verdades

**Aclaraciones: **

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la Warner.

Las parejas son Draco y Ginny, Luna y Ron y Harry y Hermione.

Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen 18 años y Luna y Ginny tienen 17

De antemano gracias por leer este es mi primer fic espero les guste.

**Primer capitulo **

La aventura comienza

Era una noche con muchas otras con un mal presentimiento acechando a la mayoría de los presentes, aquella noche se celebraba en la casa de los Weasley la boda de Bill y Fleur pero a pesar de que la alegría de la pareja llegaba en ocasiones a aligerar un poco el ambiente, en este se mantenía la tensión, aquella tranquilidad se perdió al ser atacados por los mortifagos, entre las maldiciones de lo mortifagos y los escudos de protección de la orden, seis pares de ojos se encontraron y corrieron a su encuentro para juntar sus manos y transportarse y desaparecer de ese lugar.

-aggg detesto viajar de esta manera- menciono Ginny al pisar tierra

-Tan quejetas como siempre hermanita- comento ron quien iba junto a luna

- Chicos creo que este no es el mejor sitió para sus discusiones- comento Harry evitando de inmediato la discusión

-¿Por cierto alguno sabe dónde estamos?- pegunto luna

-En el centro de Londres, será mejor que nos movamos-respondió hermione

-Sí creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención-comento Harry

Se encaminaron por las calles frías y súper pobladas de Londres hasta encontrar un callejón desolado para poder aparecerse en grumdum place.

-¿estamos solos?- pregunto luna

-Eso perece lunática- respondió hablando por primera vez Draco Malfoy

- cállate hurón, aquí nadie pidió tu opinión- respondió de manera agresiva ron

-quieren dejar de pelear y comportase adecuadamente-regaño hermione al tiempo que avanzaba por el largo corredor de grumdum place.

-oye hermione necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa sabes- dijo Ginny a Hermione quien llegaba de inspeccionar la casa

-o claro toma - respondió mientras buscaba su bolso y sacaba de este algunas mochilas para después pasárselas a sus respectivo dueños.

- porque no me extraña que estuvieras tan bien preparada Granger – menciono draco mientras se acercaba a recibir su mochila

-creo que a ninguno de nosotros nos extraña eso-comento ron mientras revisaba su mochila.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban todos vestidos más cómodamente, se sentaron en los sofás polvorientos de la sala para prestar atención a Harry y hermione.

-bueno, todos nosotros sabemos que estamos haciendo aquí, conocemos los riesgos a los que estamos expuestos, sien…-

-ya potter déjate de las reflexiones eso lo sabíamos desde un principio, al grano- corto de manera tajante draco.

- bien sabemos que esta misión es para encontrar y destruir todos y cada uno de los horrocux, que Voldemort ha creado, sabemos que el anillo lo destruyo Dumbledore, y el diario lo destruyo Harry en la cámara de los secretos, tenemos en nuestro poder el Relicario de Salazar Slytherin que es falso y el verdadero lo fue robado por R.A.B de quien hasta el momento no conocemos nada, también desconocemos que otras cosas pudo utilizar Riddle para hacer los horrocux, sospechamos que utilizo una pertenecía de los fundadores - explicaba hermione mirando los con determinación.

-por ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar el relicario y destruirlo verdad?- pregunto Luna a Hermione.

- ¿se puede saber cómo lo vamos a destruir? - pregunto ron quien estaba sentado junto a luna.

-no lo sabemos, pero ya encontraremos la manera, lo importante es encontrarlo- respondió con vos determínate Harry

-pero eso será mañana verdad, porque no se ustedes pero yo tengo sueño- dijo ron

-¿a todas estas como vamos a dormir?- pregunto ginny

-no había pensado en eso- menciono hermione

-pues yo pienso invocar algunas almohada y cobijas, porque lo que soy yo no duermo allá arriba-menciono ron

-pues yo no tengo problema con tu idea Ronald- dijo luna

-creo que ninguno tiene problema con esto verdad-pregunto Harry mirando específicamente a draco

-no me mires así potter que yo no tengo inconveniente- respondió draco.

-bien pues que así sea- concluyo ron.

Luego de invocar cobijas almohadas y colchones todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, luna hermione y ginny en la parte derecha de la habitación, ron y Harry cerca a las chicas y draco lo más alejado posible de ellos.


	2. el relicario de Slytherin

**Segundo capitulo **

Eran alrededor de la 1:30 de la madrugada una joven de cabellos castaños deambulaba por los oscuros pasillos de grumdum place, hermione se dirigía hacia las cocina en busca de algo que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño cuando escucho pasos en la planta alta de la casa, con varita en mano se armo de valor y decidió ir a inspeccionar, el llegar a la planta alta se encontró con la figura de un hombre quien ingresaba a una habitación que hasta el momento era desconocida para ella, no dudo en seguirlo, al entrar en la habitación se encontró a draco apuntándole con su varita.

-¿Por qué me sigues granger?- pregunto draco aun apuntando a su rostro con la varita

-escuche ruidos cuando me dirigía a la cocina y decidí venir a mirar que sucedía, ¿pero dime qué haces tú aquí draco?- contesto hermione quien con un movimiento de mano logro hacer bajar la varita de draco

-es la habitación que ocupaba mi madre cuando estaba en esta casa-comento mirando como hermione observaba curiosa la habitación- pero será mejor que bajemos ya no tengo muchas ganas de estar más en esta habitación- menciono draco señalando la puerta

-oye draco como fue que supiste que esta era la habitación de tu madre- pregunto hermione ya fuera de la habitación.

- fácil, las puertas tienen los nombre grabados- respondió draco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- no me había fijado en ello-menciona hermione mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, pero cuando estaba cerca al primer escalón, la palca de la puerta conjunta a ellas alumbro llamando si atención cuando hermione se acerco puedo leer claramente _¨Regulus Arcturus Black´¨ _-R.A.B- murmuro hermione lo suficiente mente alto como para que draco la escuchara.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto draco con cierto enojo ya que choco con hermione cuando esta paro a observar la puerta.

-R.A.B, draco, sabes lo que significa esto-pregunto hermione volteando a ver a draco quien con un gesto expreso su ignorancia respecto al asunto – no lo entiendes, Draco R.A.B son las iniciales que aparecen en la nota que había en el relicario falso, el hermano de sirius fue quien lo robo y debe de estar aquí por algún lado- comento entrando a la habitación.

-tienes razón pero tal vez no esté aquí quizás este en otro lado, no crees- dijo draco siguiéndola al interior de la habitación-pero si estas tan segura, _Accio horrocux-pero nada paso- vez aquí no hay nada._

_-en serio creías que con un simple accio iba a aparecer, me decepcionas Draco, esto es mucho más complejo que eso, el hermano de sirius debió de haber tomado precauciones- comento hermione mientras recorría la habitación, al encontrarse frente al armario – no te parece extraño que toda la habitación este tan desordenada y este armario este intacto-_

_-tienes razón- e inmediatamente draco intento abrir el armario por la fuerza pero no pudo así que intento con un Alohomorapero tampoco surgió efecto._

_Hermione observaba fijamente la puerta, levanto su varita y apunto a la puerta-_Apparate_- _y de esta manera en la puerta apareció un mensaje.

´´esta puerta solo será abierta por aquella persona que desee poseer lo que adentro oculta, de alma pura y para poder sacar lo que desea debe atenerse a las consecuencia´´

Hermione se paro enfrente de la puerta y en su mente visualizo sus propósitos frente a lo que ella esperaba estuviera dentro y la puerta se abrió para darle paso, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta esta se cerro de inmediato impidiendo el paso de draco, -lumus-menciono hermione mientras avanzaba hacia una escaleras, luego de bajar lo que para ella fueron muchos escalones llego a un cuarto, donde en el centro flotaba el Relicario de Salazar Slytherin cuando hermione intento acercarse un escudo apareció y la envió contra la pared, entendió que Regulus había tomado bastantes precauciones, al levantarse ante ella apareció un pergamino que decía:

¨este objeto es un tesoro de sangre y murete, para poder obtenerlo debes mostrar que tanto está dispuesto a sacrificar por el ¨ Y se desvaneció en el aire

¨**Sacrificio, sangre, muerte piensa hermione que tipo de sacrificio te están pidiendo, ¡claro¡ en la antigüedad los juramentos y/o compromisos eran sellados con la sangre de los participantes¨ **

-te ofrezco mi sangre, a cambio de aquel artículo que tanto atesoras- pronuncio hermione en voz alta y con gran tenacidad, ante ella apareció una daga con las inscripciones R.A.B en su mango, la tomo y la puso sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, con el solo roce de aquella daga y su piel hizo broto de ella la sangre suficiente para que hermione pudiera avanzar y tomar el horrocux para luego dirigirse a las escaleras para poder volver junto a draco.

Al llegar a la puerta casi es embestida por draco que alcanzo a detenerse a tiempo, busco son la vista algo con lo cual contener la hemorragia de su mano y sobre la cama encontró un trapo que parecía estar limpio, luego de ponérselo en la mano y giro en dirección a draco quien le miraba asombrado señalando la mano que en la cual sostenía el relicario.

-cierra la boca, será mejor que bajemos, creo que ya es bastante tarde-dijo hermione observando el reloj de pared que había en la habitación de Regulus marcaba las 7:00 a.m, caminando en dirección a las escaleras, ya en el primer piso decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua y para lavar el trapo ya ensangrentado, cuando llego a la cocina pudo escuchar las voces de Harry, ron, luna y ginny quienes al verla entrar se quedaron en total silencio.

-se puede saber dónde estabas- pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido, levantándose de su silla para encara a hermione quien para ese entonces se encontraba a sus espalda frente al fregadero.

-estaba conmigo- dijo draco desde el marco de la puerta

-¿y que hacías tu con Malfoy?- pregunto Harry a hermione, pero esta no le contesto porque draco atravesó de un par de zancadas atravesó la cocina para llegar donde hermione y tomar el tazón con agua que ella minutos antes estaba recolectando, una vez con el tazón en sus manos se giro, tomo a hermione de el brazo y la llevo hasta le mesa.

-que te paso- pregunto luna casi saltando sobre la mesa para ver la mano ensangrentada de su amiga.

-con gusto les explicare, pero primero necesito lavar mi herida- dijo hermione mientras miraba amablemente a luna, pasados unos minutos hermione ya tenía en su mano vendada y les había contado la historia de cómo había encontrado el horrocux

-ahora lo importante es encontrar la manera de destruirlo- dijo hermione un poco agotada debido a la falta de sueño y agotamiento físico.

- ya nos encargaremos nosotros de eso, es mejor que tu vayas a descansar-dijo Harry a Hermione tomándola de la mano y sacando la de la cocina, una vez en la sala la hizo sentar y el se sentó de lado, le tomo la mano herida y ella hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

-gracias- menciono Harry en un susurro mientras acariciaba suavemente la palma de la mano de hermione.

-¿gracias porque?-pregunta Hermione con la vista fija en la mano de Harry acariciando la suya.

-si Hermione, gracias porque estar aquí conmigo cuando pudiste haber estado con tus padres, por hacer cosas como estas-dijo levantando levemente la mano de hermione- para que pueda vencer a voldemort-dijo para después tomar su barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos –por entenderme como nadie más lo hace, te quiero- le dijo, para después darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarla con fuerza pero cuidando no lastimar su mano.

- hay Harry yo también te quiero-le dijo hermione correspondiendo al abrazo.

- será mejor que descanses, pero antes permíteme-tomo su mano saco su varita y pronuncio-_Curse Alleviation Charm_– luego de esto hermione comenzó a sentir menos dolor en su mano y le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Harry- tu lo me lo enseñaste.

-es verdad -dijo hermione tomando su muñeca

-es mejor que descanses, voy a traer algo de comer- termino diciendo Harry cuando abandonaba la sala en dirección a la cocina.

**Mientras tanto en la cocina.**

Ginny se acerco a draco y lo examino con la mirada, cuando estuvo segura que no le había sucedido nada, lo hizo pasar a la mesa, luego de un par de minutos le llevaba un plato con unos suculentos huevos y una taza de café ya que debían racionar los alimentos, tomo asiento junto a draco y espero a que el terminara de comer para poder dialogar, ron y luna simplemente observaban de vez en cuando a la pareja, cuando draco termino de comer se acerco a ginny e inclinándose levemente roso sus labios con los de ella y murmuro sobre ellos un -gracias- antes de besarla suavemente, en ese momento Harry ingreso a la cocina, sonrió ante la escena, al ver que la pelirroja estaba ocupada busco a luna con la mirada al encontrarla pudo ver que al igual que el sonreía a diferencia de ron que hacia muecas de asco, se acerco silenciosamente a luna cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para preguntarle en susurros por el relicario ella como repuesta le mostro el cofre que tenía en sus manos, luego de dirigió a la estufa tomo un plato e inicio a servir un poco de comida para hermione.

-quieren por favor dejar de hacer eso aun no me acostumbro a verlos juntos- dijo ron intentando desviar la mirada de su hermana que era prácticamente comida a besos por draco.

-hay tienes a la lunática para que te entretengas comadreja-contesto draco con una sonrisa arrogante, este comentario provoco un súbito sonrojo en los dos mencionados.

Harry no puedo más que reír ante el comentario mientras se dirigía a la sala donde se encontraba hermione, al llegar encontró a hermione ojeando algunos libros que había en una repisa cercana, se acerco silenciosamente tomo la mano de hermione antes de que pudiera tomar un libro.

-te aseguro que no se moverán de aquí-le dijo en un susurro, para luego conducirla hasta el sofá para que comiera.

-gracias-menciono hermione cuando termino de alimentarse.

-deberías descansar -le dijo Harry mientras le señalaba uno de los colchones que se encontraban en la sala, le ayudo a quitarse los zapatos, cuando se disponía a levantarse hermione lo tomo del brazo-podrías acompañarme-pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos, Harry asintió y se ubico junto a ella en el colchón, hermione se recostó en su pecho mientras Harry la abrazaba, lego de un tiempo los dos cayeron en una muy profundo sueño.


	3. nuevos sentimeitos

**TERCER CAPITULO**

El ruido a su alrededor la hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con unos obres esmeraldas que la observaban con detenimiento.

-te sientes mejor- pregunta Harry mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla.

-mucho mejor-contesto con una sonrisa por la caricia.

Un estruendo los hizo salir de aquella hermosa burbuja en la que se encontraban, Harry se levando y arreglo sus ropas mientras hermione se ponía sus zapatos, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia donde provenían los ruidos.

En el trayecto cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos, hermione intentaba entender porque el dormir así con su mejor amigo la había resultado tan cómodo y relajante, Harry por otro se encontraba encantado, cuando despertó pudo ver como su amiga dormía tranquilamente y simplemente se dedico a ver como descansaba, se sentía hipnotizado la expresión de paz que había en el rostro de hermione esta le hacía desear quedarse así por el resto de su vida, cuando ella abrió sus ojos le pareció ver una ángel, no entendía porque se sentía así hermione era su amiga y esos pensamientos eran poco acordes con su amistad, moviendo la cabeza intento que aquel pensamiento desapareciera de su cabeza.

Ante ellos apareció la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de ingresar hermione tomo del brazo a Harry, este volteo a mirarla y hermione se acerco a él y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla y luego susurrar cerca a su oído un-gracias-para después disponerse a abrir la puerta e ingresar a la cocina, el entrar encontraron a ron y ginny discutiendo, draco parecía disfrutar de la discusión y luna intentaba alcanzar algo de la lacena, Harry se acerco a los hermanos para intentar detener la discusión, hermione miro el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina y pudo ver que había dormido cuatro horas aunque a ella le parecieron mas, luego se acerco a luna para ayudarla en la preparación del almuerzo.

-que tal dormiste- pregunto luna en cuanto hermione estuvo junto a ella.

-bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se recogía el cabello para disponerse a colaborarle a luna, una vez estuvo lista le ayudo a picar algunos de los ingredientes,- por que pelean ron y ginny- pregunto a luna.

-es que ginny encontró a Ronald comiendo uno de los chocolates que ella tenía guardados en su mochila- comento luna con una sonrisa en el rostro, hermione observo como Harry ponía fin a la discusión, en un instante su mirada se cruzo con la de él y este le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa ella le sonrió de vuelta, giro y se dispuso a terminar de preparar el almuerzo.

**Horas más tarde**

Luego de haber terminado la comida, los chicos se disponían a destruir el horrocrux, pero luego de muchos intentos el horrocrux continuaba intacto así que se pusieron a buscar en los libros algún hechizo o poción que los ayudara a destruirlo.

Cuando Hermione deambulaba por la biblioteca Black, un libro llamo su atención pues en su lomo estaban las iniciales R.A.B, lo tomo en sus manos y empezó a ojéale, en el encontró una poción de nombre extraño que se encontraba resaltada en el, leyó rápidamente y supo que quizás serviría así que se dispuso a comunicarlo a sus amigos, al llegar a la planta baja puedo ver el cofre en el cual estaba el relicario en una mesa en el centro de la sala.

-algún avance-pregunto.

-no aun, en los libros que hemos visto no hemos encontrado algo que tenga el poder suficiente para destruirlo- dijo ron con gesto de agotamiento y dejando abandonado un libro que tenía en sus manos.

-que traes hay herms- pregunto draco sabiendo bien que a cierto joven de gafas no le hacía gracia que el se dirigiera así a su amiga.

-creo que esta poción podría servir, los ingredientes no son difíciles de conseguir de hecho la mayoría los tenemos y su preparación es bastante sencilla- dijo mientras le mostraba el libro a draco.

-tienes razón, será mejor que busquemos los ingredientes faltantes y iniciemos la preparación.

-bien, luna, ginny, ron y yo buscaremos los ingredientes faltantes, mientras draco y hermione realizaran la poción-indico Harry.

En encontrar los ingredientes tardaron alrededor dos semanas y en preparar la poción tres días, una vez la poción estuvo terminada Harry introdujo el relicario en ella, al poco tiempo se empezó a poner negra y a hervir, minutos después el caldero se quebró en pedazo esparciendo su contenido en el suelo, el relicario quedo en la mitad de la sala, Harry se acerco a el y pudo corroborar que estaba destruido pues estaba abierto y negro.

-será mejor que limpiemos-dijo luna con varita en mano.

Luego de limpiar el desastre, calentaron un poco de la comida que había cenaron y se dispusieron a dormir cómodamente, hermione había decidido lavar la losa al estilo muggel mientras los demás se dirigía a la sala, Harry quiso quedarse a ayudar a su amiga.

-que sucede Harry- pregunto hermione acercándose a el que estaba sentado en la mesa.

- quedan solo tres pero no sabemos ni siquiera que son como vamos a buscarlos-dijo Harry mirando la punta de sus pies, hermione se agacho para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Harry ya los encontraremos, tan solo descansa por hoy si, no pienses en horrocrux ni en voldemort- dijo hermione mirándolo a los ojos, ante sus palabras Harry no pudo más que sonreír al igual que ella, hermione le tomo la mano y juntos se levantaron rumbo a la sala, durante todo el trayecto iban tomados de la mano pero al entrar a la sala soltaron sus manos disimuladamente acto que no paso desapercibido por ginny y luna.

-aun no entiendo porque te sigue gustando hacer este tipo de cosas al estilo muggel-dijo ron a hermione en cuanto la vio tomar asiento junto a Harry.

-nunca lo entenderás ron, hacer todo con magia nos hace volvernos dependientes, además yo fui muggel mucho tiempo de mi vida-dijo hermione mirando desafiante a ron.

-quieren un poco de whisky de fuego-pregunto draco.

-no gracias-dijeron Harry y hermione al tiempo.

-bien como quieran son ustedes los que se lo pierden-dijo draco-uno mas weasly-pregunto a ron tendiéndole una copa.

**_Horas mas tarde_**

En toda la habitación habían quedado las botellas y vasos utilizados por los 6 jóvenes, estos se encontraban descansando en lo colchones, pero se estaban ubicado en parejas, en un colchón se encontraban Ron y Luna abrazados y profundamente dormidos, en otro estaban Draco y Ginny, esta ultima era abrazada por Draco, los últimos dos personajes estaban acostados mirándose el uno al otro hablando solo con sus ojos, era algo extraño para los dos Harry por su parte no quería cerrar sus ojos, sabía que Hermione no se iría pero él sentía tanta paz que se quería quedar así toda su vida, ella por su lado estaba encantada sentir el aroma de Harry sentir su respiración y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, apersar de ello a los dos los asaltaba una gran duda¿ qué era eso que sentían?.


	4. intromisión en Howards

****Muchas gracias por seguir mi Historia, como ya lo había mencionado es mi primer fic. los primeros tres capítulos ya los tenia escritos este estaba a medias, no se que tan pronto pueda actualizar la historia pido una disculpa de antemano, prometo no abandonar el fic, tengo la historia en mi cabesa pero en cuanto me siento frente al monitor las ideas se van y no logro completar como me gustaría, gracias por leer

**CUARTO CAPITULO **

Una semana había pasado una semana sin tener idea de los horrocruxs, una semana en medio de libros, exprimiendo su celebro en busca de una idea pero nada aprecia, en ese momento Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco se encontraban descansando, por otro lado Hermione estaba encerrada en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de basto grosor que llevaba leyendo ya más de 4 horas, ella tenía la fe en que aquel majestuoso ejemplar encontraría una respuesta a sus preguntas.

**EN LA SALA**

-Que tanto estará haciendo Hermione, dijimos descansaríamos un rato para poder continuar con más energía después- comento Ginny sentada en un sofá, acariciando la cabeza de Draco que se encontraba sobre sus piernas.

-testaruda como ella sola, deberías de estar acostumbrada, siempre ha sido asi-comento Ron quien estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico con Harry.

-he de admitir que Herms es mas persistencia de lo que suponía- dijo Draco no sin recibir una mirada acecina de parte de cierto pelinegro.

-ella siempre ha tenido una idea de descanso muy diferente a la nuestra-argumento Ron.

-Iré a llevarle unas cuantas galletas-dijo Luna mientras caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA**

-Permiso, hola Hermione, quieres unas galletas?-Pregunto Luna un vez ingresado a la biblioteca.

-ummm-murmuro la castaña para después levantar la mirada- gracias Luna-comento sonriente a la rubia mientras esta tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-deberías descansar un poco sabes, de todos nosotros eres la que más ha estado enfrascada en estos libros-dijo Luna mirando a la castaña.

-si lose pero algo me dice que en este libro están las pistas que necesitamos- refuto mirando a los ojos a su amiga.

-bien si eso crees, dime en que te puedo colaborar?-pregunto Luna al ver en la mirada de su amiga tanta seguridad.

-gracias, está a punto de ir por ti sabes, creo saber cuáles fueron los artículos que Voldemort utilizo para los Horrocruxs, mira he leído la historia de Hogwarts muchas veces y he pensado que Voldemort pudo haber utilizado algo de los fundadores ya utilizo el relicario de Slytherin y en este libro mencionan la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, ahí es donde entras tu, eres la única Ravenclaw y me preguntaba si no sabes algo más acerca de ello- dijo hermione tomando una galleta.

- pues de la diadema se muy poco, desapareció dicen que la robo Helena Ravenclaw a su madre pues codiciaba su sabiduría, pero podemos entrar a Howards y preguntarle a los fantasmas llevan hay años deben saber algo no- le comento Luna mirando a la nada.

- tienes razón, digámosle a los demás- dijo hermione levantándose de su asiento.

Caminaron en silencio y con lentitud hasta legar a la sala donde los demás se encontraban, Harry y Ron aun no terminaban su partida de ajedrez mientras Ginny y Draco se entretenían en sus asuntos.

-chicos necesitamos hablar con ustedes-dijo Hermione manteniéndose de pie frente a ellos.

-somos todo oídos herms-dijo draco con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro mientras bajaba los pies del sofá para que Ron y Harry se pudieran sentar.

-necesitamos ir a Howards- dijo luna con una mirada seria rara vez vista en ella, Ginny la observo y dijo-porque?, no tenemos nada que hacer haya, ahora que Dumbledore no está, es demasiado peligroso ahora es manejado por los mortifagos.

-si lo sé, pero en verdad necesitamos ir, tengo una corazonada, tengo algo que preguntarle a alguno de los fantasmas del castillo y no puede esperar-dijo Hermione observando directamente a Ginny, esta al ver en la mirada de su amiga asintió apoyándola.

-enserio crees que necesitamos ir a Howards-pregunto Harry mirando la a los ojos, ella simplemente asintió- bien pues iremos, tenemos con nosotros el mapa y la capa eso nos será de utilidad- dijo Harry sonríenosle.

-bueno ya que todo está decidido será mejor que empecemos a planear como entrar y cuando lo haremos- dijo Ron.

-el viernes, iremos el viernes, hasta donde hable con Neville, me comento que habían reforzado la seguridad pero que los viernes como a las 9 se reunían en el gran comedor y quedaban muy pocos vigías - dijo Luna

-desde cuando hablas tanto con Neville- pregunto Ron de mal humor.

-umm, hace como dos semanas o mas que no hablamos verdad Ginny- pregunto luna a Ginny quien asintió a esto

-bueno, siendo ese el caso necesitamos comunicarnos con Longbottom, para estar seguros.

-¿momento como es que se comunicaba con él?- dijo Ron mirando a Luna.

-recuerdas las monedas que cree para el ED, lo utilizamos como intercomunicador- dijo Hermione a Ron.

Cerca de 20 minutos después volvió Luna con la información necesaria para realizar la operación.

**Viernes en la noche.**

se aparecieron en las cercanías ha Howards y entraron por el pasaje que estaba en el sótano de Honeydukes para entrar al colegio, una vez dentro se encontraron con Sir casi decapitado a quien le preguntaron por la diadema este mostro su ignorancia ante el objeto pero manifestó creer quien si sabría la dama gris, el fantasma de la torre de Ravenclaw , fueron guiados por Luna hasta la torre de Ravenclaw justo junto a la entrada reposaba un letrero que decía "_solo aquel digno _Ravenclaw podrá cruzar", en el momento de entrar solo Luna y Hermione pudieron pasar, al ver como los demás se detenían en la puerta y parecían se impulsados hacia atrás, en ese preciso instante cursaron por la mente de la castaña las palabras del letrero de la entrada.

-chicos, dejen de intentar entrar, es inútil, vean el letrero que esta junto a la entrada- no podrán ingresar.

Los muchachos siguieron la instrucciones de Hermione, encontrando a si la respuesta a el hecho de no poder ingresar a la torre, pero también despertó en ellos la duda ¿Por qué Hermione si pudo ingresar?

-no olviden que Hermione estuvo cerca de ingresar a Ravenclaw – dijo Luna como si les hubiera leído la mente.

- tienes razón, pero ¿ahora qué haremos?- pregunto Ron.

-Luna y yo iremos a hablar con la dama gris, Harry mira el mapa, vez algún pasadizo cerca a la torre que nos pueda conducir a un lugar seguro, no se pueden quedar frente a esta torre, es demasiado riesgoso- ordeno Hermione.

Harry quien de inmediato siguió las ordenes pareció ver algo en el mapa pues se acerco al letrero movió la ¨r¨ hasta dejarla de cabeza, debajo del junto al letrero se abrió un oyó en el suelo.

-perfecto, este pasadizo nos llevara cerca a las tres escobas, según el mapa es un camino recto-comento Harry mirando a la castaña a los ojos.

-bien ustedes vayan nosotras sabemos cómo entrar no veremos allá- dijo Luna.

-quédense con el mapa, ustedes lo necesitaran mas- dijo Ginny quien miraba con preocupación a sus amigas.

-no, mejor danos la capa de invisibilidad, Luna y yo cabemos perfectamente en ella, ustedes quédense con el mapa, por medio de las monedas, no podrán avisar si alguien se acerca, de acuerdo- dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos, Harry al entregarle la capa a la castaña noto como en aquellos iris marrón lo observaban en una silenciosa suplica de que se cuidara, asintieron todos y Ron, Harry, Ginny y Draco de dirigieron al túnel, mientras Hermione y Luna desaparecían de su vista bajo la capa de invisibilidad.


	5. la dama Gris

**bueno pues me agrada informarles que tuve una noche inspiradora y pude terminar el quinto capitulo he estado adelantando el sexto pero aun faltan cosas, en unos días entrare a estudiar, por lo cual quizás demorare un poco espero poder acabar al menos dos capitulos antes de entrar, asi que espero lo disfruten. **

*************************************************************************************************Quinto Capitulo**

La noche estaba despejada, la luna llena brillaba sin igual, hombres de negro y miradas mortíferas deambulaban por los pasillos del colegio, buscando algún visitante indeseado, para saciar su sed de sangre, aquellos hombre avían sido destinado para impedir la entrada de seres cuya procedencia no era aceptada por su gran señor.

**En algún lugar bajo la superficie de los terrenos Howards**

Un ojiverde observaba detenidamente el mapa del merodeador, en el cual se podía divisar el nombre de Hermione y Luna caminando en la torre, suspiro cansado, no llevaba más de 20 minutos en ese maldito túnel y por fin avían llegado al final de este, levantaron un poco la tapa que había al final de las escaleras lo suficiente para mirar si avían personas caminando.

-hay unas tres personas allá afuera, será mejor que nos mantengamos acá por un rato-dijo Ron quien fue el que miro.

-bien, como van las chicas-pregunto Ginny mientras se sentaba en el suelo y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco quien paso un brazo por los suyos.

-bien me imagino, no podemos comunicarnos con ellas, hay dos personas caminado cerca a ellas-dijo Harry quien no dejaba de observar el mapa, apretando con fuerza la moneda en su mano.

-hay una duda que ronda mi mente desde que entramos a este túnel, porque Hermione si pudo entrar a la torre y nosotros no, bueno digo ella es una Gryffindor no?-comento ron quien se avía sentado junto a Harry justo frente a Ginny.

-Ron, Hermione estuvo cerca de entrar a Ravenclaw, creí que lo recordabas, comento Ginny tranquila.

- a eso es cierto, como lo pude haber olvidado- dijo Ron

-no me extraña de ti comadreja-comento Draco luego de una risa.

**Mientras tanto en la torre**

Dos jovencitas caminaban cuidadosamente por el corredor de la parte superior de la torre, cerca a dos jóvenes que parecían estar muy ocupados en analizar la boca se su compañera, Luna sonrió ante la imagen mientras la castaña sacaba la moneda de su bolsillo y la apretaba para hacerle saber a quien la estuviera llamando que estaban bien, después de un rato lo estudiantes abandonaron el lugar, Luna miro a Hermione y esta supo que faltaba poco para llegar, pasaron sobre el lugar donde habían estado sentados los estudiantes y llegaron a una zona bastante descuidada y desolada, continuaron caminado por una par de minutos mas y llegaron a un lugar en el cual la luz de la luna era lo único que se podía apreciar, Luna se quito la capa de invisibilidad, pero justo en el momento en el que tomo la moneda para comunicarse con los demás apareció ante ellas una mujer de vestido largo y mirada ausente.

-quiénes son y que hacen en este lugar, váyanse ahora y no se vuelvan a aparecer por acá-dijo la señora con voz fría, dando vuelta con la intención de desparecer de aquel lugar.

-espere, por favor necesitamos de su ayuda-dijo Hermione justo antes de que desapareciera.

-lamento pero no entiendo cómo podría ayudarla-dijo la dama observándola.

-sabemos que es usted la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw-dijo Luna.

-son muchas las personas que saben eso, señorita no sé cómo pretende que eso me convenza de ayudarlas en algo de lo cual no tengo idea- dijo la dama mirando con poco interés a la rubia.

-vera, de lo diré claramente, necesitamos saber dónde está la diadema de Ravenclaw- dijo luna un poco irritada con aquella mujer fantasmal.

-mucho quieren saber donde esta, que las hace a ustedes espaciales, como para que yo le de la información que requieren- comento la dama observando a la castaña fijamente.

-suponemos que Voldemort la convirtió en Horrocrux- dijo Hermione observando el cambio en la facciones de la mujer.

-ese maldito joven, vino a mí y me convenció con palabra bonitas, he padeciendo todos estos años sintiendo el mal que habita dentro de aquella diadema, quien me asegura que ustedes no la buscan con intenciones perores- dijo la dama

-nosotras queremos destruir el mal que hay en su interior, ´por favor confíen en nosotras, solo intentamos darle paz a a nuestro mundo, permítanos demostrárselo-rogo Luna.

-ustedes tampoco son las primeras que dicen aquello, lamento decirles que hace varios años vinieron a mí dos jovencitas con las mismas intenciones y hasta el día de hoy sigo sintiendo aquel martirio que encierra el artefacto-dijo la dama- pero ustedes me recuerdan a aquellas jovencitas , veo sinceridad en sus ojos algo que he aprendido a ver con el paso de los años, lamento decirles que de la ubicación de la diadema no tengo más que imágenes difusas en mi mente, pero sin en verdad desean tanto saber su ubicación será mejor que las vean ustedes mias-dijo la fantasma dirigiéndose a ellas y posando cada una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chicas.

Ante los ojos de la castaña y la rubia aparecieron imágenes de una mansión con una gran M en la verja de entrada, era un lugar bastante sombrío, ingresaron a ella y llegaron a una especie de bóveda donde podían divisar diferentes objetos, una reluciente copa que se encontraba en el estante más alto del lugar llamo la atención de la castaña, sin embarco el cambio fortuito de lugar la hizo volver a la realidad, la dama les dijo que aquello que avían visto eran los lugares donde se había mantenido la diadema, y aunque en aquella bóveda no se encontraba ahora no había salido de esa casa, luego de ello la dama se despidió no sin antes desearle buena suerte en su búsqueda depositando en ellas la última gota de esperanza, al verlas desmalladas apareció en su mente un imagen similar solo que esta era de algunos años atrás.

**En el túnel**

Harry veía como el nombre de Luna y Hermione se encontraba quieto en un lugar desde hace ya algunos minutos, preocupado y asegurándose antes de que nadie estuviera cerca de ellas intento llamarlas por las monedas sin éxito alguno no se rendiría algo debía de haberles sucedido, Draco quien se había levantando dispuesto a devolverse por aquel túnel en su búsqueda fue detenido por una voz proveniente de la moneda.

-estamos bien chicos, ahora nos vemos- comento por ultimas vez antes de hacer perder la comunicación, Harry observo como en el mapa la muchachas se movían en dirección hacia la salida de la torre.

**En la Torre**

Luna y Hermione se dirigían a la salida con la capa de invisibilidad sobre ellas, era una suerte que los guardias impuestos por Voldemort no podían ingresar a esa torre pero no podían confiarse, cada una iba pensando en lo que habían visto, se abstuvieron de mencionar palabra necesitaban pensar ya cuando estuvieran en la seguridad de la ceava podrían hablar juntas, porque había algo que ellas debían discutir primero antes de mencionarles lo ocurrido a los demás, movieron la ere e ingresaron al túnel, lo cerraron, se doblaron la capa y se sentaron quedando una frente a la otra.

-que haremos- hablo por primera vez Luna, suspiro y continuo-es que es tan confuso, se que nos dijo la verdad, pero como encontraremos ese lugar, están común pude ser cualquier mansión de Inglaterra- dijo con preocupación.

-lo sé pero sabes algo en ese mansión se me hizo conocido, se que parece irracional pero algo en ella se me hizo familiar y cuando pasamos por la bóveda esa algo llamo mi atención …- fue interrumpida por Luna- fue la copa verdad, algo en ella también llamo mi atención, ahora eso de que dos jovencitas antes que nosotras le pidieron la diadema y parecidas a nosotras, no se esto esta complejo no- termino Luna con una sonrisa de cansancio.

-opino lo mismo Lu- la castaña puso una mano en su hombro, le sonrió y continuo- le diremos a los chicos todo, no podemos mentirles, que te parece si cuando lleguemos a la mansión Black, nos reunimos en la biblioteca y comemos un chocolate, tengo un guardado desde hace algunos días- concluyo la castaña viendo como en el rostro de la rubia aparecía una sonrisa.

-haremos una noche de chicas-afirmo Luna que en ese momento elaboraba un plan en su mente.

-jjajajaj de acuerdo, ahora vamos a donde están los demás-dijo Hermione, luego de unos minutos de caminar los encontraron.

-por dios cuanta demora-dijo Ron acercándose a Luna, para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

-bueno si que esperabas Ronald- pregunto Hermione con un claro gesto de exasperación.

-bueno chicos será mejor que salgamos de aquí y volvamos a casa-dijo Ginny saludando a las recién llegadas.

-bien, acabo de mirar, no hay nadie, pero hace demasiado frio creo a ver visto a unos dementores , así que será mejor que no aparezcamos desde aquí-dijo Draco acercándose a Ginny.

-bien, estoy de acuerdo con Draco, podios jamás pensé que diría eso-dijo Ron mirando a Luna extremadamente asombrado.

No mencionaron ninguna otra palabra, se aparecieron en la sala de la mansión Black , Luna y Hermione les contaron todo lo que les dijo la dama gris.

-bien al menos sabemos que no está en Howards el problema a hora es que no tenemos ni idea de donde esta- dijo Harry un poco irritado siempre llegar a callejones sin salida

-si por ahora será mejor descansar chicos, Ginny y Hermione me hora de nuestra reunión, vamos a la biblioteca- Ginny y Hermione se levantaron y siguieron a la rubia antes de llegar a las escaleras los chicos las detuvieron.

-oigan que es eso de ¨reunión de chicas¨ -pregunto Ron

-cariño cuando quieres en verdad no entiendes nada no es cierto, no reuniremos solo las chicas, ustedes aproveche y hablen entre ustedes no te sentaría mal mejorar tu relación con tu cuñado-dijo Luna desapareciendo rápidamente por las escaleras.


	6. una foto, un descubrimiento y un plan

**siento la demora, se que el capitulo es corto y lo lamento pero prometo el siguiente sera mejor**

**Sexto Capitulo**

Hermione, Luna y Ginny se encontraban conversando en una pequeña sala que había en la biblioteca, mientras los chicos estaban en la sala.

**En la biblioteca**

-y dinos Hermione cuando le vas a decir a Harry que estas enamorada de él- pregunto Luna tomando desprevenida a la castaña.

-que cosas dices Luna, yo a Harry lo quiero como un amigo como mi mejor amigo que es-dijo Hermione a la defensiva la verdad era que si sentía algo por su amigo pero no era este el mejor momento para ello, ya habría tiempo cuando acabase al guerra cuando derrotaran a Voldemort.

-a nosotras no nos engañas, Herms que Harry sea un ciego no quiere decir que nosotras también- dijo Ginny

-jaja la verdad es que ustedes imaginan cosas, Harry es como mi hermano- respondió Hermione dándoles la espalda.

-pero no lo es Hermione-dijo Luna intentando que su amiga les dijera la verdad.

- está bien lo dejaremos hay pero cuando todo esto acabe, tendrás que enfrentar lo que sientes- concedió la pelirroja al ver como su amiga se sentía cada vez mas incomoda con el asunto.

-gracias- susurro débilmente Hermione, pero cuando iba a voltear a verlas, un libro llamo su atención estaba sobre un viejo escritorio, nunca lo había visto allí, claro esta que nunca se le había ocurrido mirar ese escritorio, tomo el libro en sus manos y lo abrió, en el habían varias fotos de la familia, pudo ver algunas de sirius, cuando en una de las fotos se veía a una pareja a lado de una verja que daba la entrada a una mansión, esa imagen era igual a….

-que tanto haces- interrumpió las pensamientos de la castaña.

- es que mira-dijo tendiéndole la foto- esa no es la imagen que nos mostro la dama gris- pregunto a luna, quien sostenía la foto en sus mano con los ojos abiertos.

-claro que lo es, pero quienes son los que están en la foto- pregunto ahora mirando a la castaña.

-¿qué foto?- pregunto Ginny acercándose a las chicas, Luna le pasó el libro, se dirigieron al sofá , Ginny le paso el libro a Hermione y esta saco la foto, al respaldo de ella vio ¨Malfoy-Black¨, a brio los ojos y salió corriendo por la puerta directo a la sala, necesitaba hablar desesperadamente con Draco, Luna y Ginny la siguieron.

**En la sala**

Ron y Draco jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico, mientras tanto Harry estaba recostado en el sillón observando el techo intentando entender que era ese sentimiento que surgía en su interior cuando estaba o veía a Hermione, aun ahora que ella estaba en la en la planta alta con la chicas podía recordar su aroma, su ojos y su boca que últimamente observaba más de lo necesario, justo en eso momento entro por la puerta aquella castaña que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Draco reconoces la casa que aparece en esta foto- pregunto Hermione sin vacilación.

-claro Hermione, nosotros también estamos bien y tu como estas-reprocho Ron.

-sí, es mi casa, bueno la casa en la que vivía, pero dime Herms donde conseguiste esta foto- pregunto Draco a la castaña quien tenía una mirada pensativa.

- en la biblioteca-contesto Luna quien estaba junto a Ginny paradas en la entrada a la sala.

-debemos ir allí-dijo Hermione con determinación.

-estas bromeando verdad, en ese lugar están mi padre y mi tia belatrix, además de que han de haber varios mortifagos mas-dijo Draco levantándose estrepitosamente.

-claro que tenemos que ir, que no entiendes ese es el lugar que nos mostro la dama gris a Luna y a mí, es allí donde está la diadema- dijo la castaña observándolo.

-estás segura- pegunto Ron.

-claro que lo está Ron, yo también lo vi y puedo asegurar que ese es el lugar en el que nos dijo la dama Gris que estaba la diadema-dijo Luna con mirando seriamente a Hermione.

-será bastante peligroso, lo saben chicos, es demasiado riesgoso- dijo Harry.

-calro que lo sabemos eso no esta en duda-dijo Ginny-ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar como haremos para entrar a la mansión.

-bien en eso nos puede ayudar Draco- dijo Luna-tu sabes cómo es la casa, los pasadizos todo en pocas palabras.

- si, pero las cosas han cambiado, lamento decirles pero creo que la única manera de entrar es utilizando el mecanismo de carnada-dijo Draco dándoles la espalda.

-que, estás jugando verdad- dijo Ron.

-no Ron, Draco tiene razón, creo que pensamos lo mismo hablamos de carnada- dijo Hermione tocándole Draco el hombro, este asintió y dijo- pero tendré que llevar un prisionero para que lo crean.

- bien entonces seré yo la carnada- dijo Harry

-estás loco verdad- le reprocho Hermione- no puedes ser tú la carnada, te matarían, no está en duda, todos sabemos que ellos no te recibirán sin una sangre sucia y de los presentes soy la única, así que yo seré la carnada y esto no entra en discusión.

-No y no encontraremos otra manera- dijo Harry levantandoce del sofá y mirando a la castaña.

-sabes que no la hay Harry no me pasara nada, además soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis decisiones.

Luego de esta discusión, terminaron de planear como entrar a la mansión, y este quedo así, Draco entraría con Hermione, se escabulliría y los ayudaría a entrar, se dividirían en parejas, Harry entrarían a la Bóveda guiado por Draco, Ginny y Ron cuidarían que él pudiera cumplir con su cometido, mientras Draco y Luna intentarían Liberar a Hermione.

**Mansion Malfoy**

**-**preparada Granger, una ves crucemos esta reja no habrá vuelta atrás- le dijo Draco mirandola a los ojos.

-estoy segura Draco, no importa lo que pase, tu y yo sabemos lo que nos espera- suspiro- pero Harry debe encontrar la diadema- hizo una pequeña pausa- prométeme que pase lo que me pase, si ves que no pueden volver por mi se irán- dijo ajora ella con suplica en sus ojos, sabia que si veían a Harry lo matarían y no podía permitirse eso, lo amaba no se lo había dicho pero ella ahora tenia la certeza, quizás siempre lo supo pero le falto valor para afrontarlo.

-no puedo prometerte eso Herms-le ato las manos- Potter me mataría y yo no podría vivir con eso, dejarte seria tu muerte mi tía te torturaría hasta la locura y lo sabes.

-lo se Draco, pero si algo le pasa a Harry habrán ganado y todo lo que hemos echo y sacrificado sera enbano- le dijo.

Draco le iba a responder pero lo atacaron unos mortifagos, el los protegió y pido que llamaran a su padre, reviso las ataduras de los pies y ato en la pierna de la castaña un poco de posion revitalizante de tal forma que no la lastimara o incomodara, sabia que la necesitaría.

* * *

**les dejo algunos avances :D**

**-debes irte luna, no puedo moverme mas- dijo la castaña arrodillada frente a su rubia amiga.**

**-no te dejare y lo sabes- le respondio**

**-el translador se activara en un momento, por favor vete no quiero que te lastimen- le rogo la castaña con lagrimas en sus ojos.**

**-no te dejare y fin de la discusión-dictamino la rubia ...**

**Hermione observo como Ginny caía al suelo tras recibir un crucio que iba dirigido a Draco , este intentaba ayudar a Ron quien tenia en sus brazos aun Harry inconsciente y con el rostro ensangrentado, debían irse ella era ahora un estorbo observo a Luna y supo que ella no se iría se lo agradeció su mirada se cruzo con la de Draco y vio en ella una lagrima, ella asintió y antes de poder pronunciar palabra, el grito de Ron llamándolas y el sonido de la desaparición fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perderse en la oscuridad rogando al cielo que Harry estuviera bien.**

**hasta aquí chic s espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer.**


	7. La Mansión Malfoy

**espero les guste se que tarde bastante en verdad lo lamento, intentare actualizar pronto, espero sus comentarios,gracias por leer **

**Séptimo Capitulo**

Todo paso demasiado rápido, ante la reja apareció Lucios y Narcisa Malfoy, esta última se veía bastante demacrada, al ver a Draco su mirada mostraba una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, Lucios se acerco a Draco.

-Veo que has recapacitado- comento poniendo una mano en su cabeza, pero le agarro el cabello y tiro de él para apuntarle con la varita en el cuello- pero eso no bastara has traicionado al mi señor y eso no tiene perdón, lo soltó y de dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, cuando le iba a golpear aun estando en el piso cayó en cuenta de la presencia de la castaña.

-veo que trajiste una remuneración, espero sea suficiente como para, hacer que mi señor te tome de nuevo en cuenta-se acerco a la castaña despacio y levanto tu rostro tirando de su cabello, cuando la reconoció abrió tanto sus ojos que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas, al ver esta reacción Belatrix se acerco a él para poder observar el rostro de la mujer que el observaba con tanto detenimiento, al ver a la castaña un brillo aterrador apareció en sus ojos, miro a su sobrino, se acerco a él, le planto un beso en la mejilla y entro a la casa saltando y cantando.

- con esta ofrenda te aseguro que serás perdonado hijo mío-dijo lucio observando a su hijo, tomo a la castaña del brazo y tiro de ella hacia el interior de la mansión, Narcisa se acerco a su hijo y le abrazo como toda madre que espera ansiosamente que su hijo vuelva con vida de lo que perecía ser su muerte, le beso la cabeza y empezó a revisar su rostro, juntos entraron a la casa y ella lo condujo a un cuarto con la intención de cuidarlo, al estar a solas se acerco a el para susurrarle al oído-como se te ocurre volver, hijo mío, tú mereces un mejor futuro debiste de haber huido y nunca volver, el seño tenebroso ha estado mas enfurecido que nunca, podría matarte.

-lo sé mamá pero necesitaba volver- tomo su rostro u la observo detenidamente, estaba demacrada, tomo sus manos y allí vio lo que quizás fue el precio que pago por liberarlo a el de la maldición que implicaba ser un Malfoy, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al notar que en la mano izquierda de su madre fletaban dos dedos, se veían las cicatrices de una cocedura mal hecha , levanto su rostro pero no puedo verla a los ojos, ¿Cómo podrías ver a tu madre a los ojos si por tu culpa fue torturada ? , en su interior sintió como crecía un odio demasiado grande por su padre, ¿Qué hombre que dice amar a una mujer permite que le hagan eso?, pero él en verdad creía que había sido su padre personalmente quien le había hecho eso a su madre.

-Draco, mírame- dijo ella levantando el rostro de su hijo para poder mirarlo a los ojos- no te atormentes por esto, debes huir, esta vida no es la que te mereces-Draco le dio un beso en la frente a su madre, para después susurrare al odio.

-no puedo irme, debo ayudar a Harry a entrar- si se lo había dicho pero el confiaba enteramente en su madre ahora más que nunca, esta lo miro con los ojos desorbitados- él la abrazo nuevamente y le pregunto- necesito que me digas que esconde papá en la bóveda de la mansión- ella que apenas se reponía de la impresión le respondió- no lo sé concretamente, pero lo que está allí es demasiado valioso, aunque ningún mortifago cuide la bóveda hay unos hechizos que solo los puede romper el- él le respondió- tendré que llevarle a las malas hay, no te puedo decir más madre, eso sería exponerte demasiado, beso su frete, cuanto de disponía a salir de la habitación, ella se le acerco y le dijo- yo lo llevare, se que lo que estás haciendo es para que el mundo sea mejor y ese muchacho es el único que puede exterminarle, antes de que pudiera responderle escucharon el grito de dolor que provenía de la planta baja de la casa, había empezado, debía actuar rápido, se iba a ir cuando su madre lo tomo del brazo, le planto un beso en la mejilla y le susurro- en 45 minutos tu padre estará en la bóveda, el pasadizo de la pintura en la cocina sigue funcionando, y se haber susurrando ¨Black¨- lo miro a los ojos y bajo por las escaleras principales, mientras Draco se dirigía a las cocinas.

Al llegar al lugar observo aquel espantosa pintura que había atormentado su infantica, se acerco y susurro Black, entro y lo cerro, tomo su moneda y de comunico con los demás, ese pasadizo lo llevaba hasta un lago un poco alejado de su casa, le dijo que llegaran a aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, alrededor de unas diez minutos llegaron los demás, Draco lo hizo entrar mientras caminaban casi corrían no mencionaron palabra pero antes de llegar al final draco los detuvo, se volteo y lo miro.

-pase lo que pase, escuchen lo que escuchen, no deben acercarse al salón de la casa- les advirtió mirándolos en especial a Harry, le dijo a Luna que lo esperara allí y que por ningún motivo se le ocurriera salir de ahí, salió con Harry, Ron y Ginny, esta ultima le dirigió una mirada significativa, sabía que para Draco era difícil estar allí y lo amo mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía si eso era posible por enfrentarse a tales cosas solo por un mundo mejor, este asintió y continuaron su camino la entrada a la bóveda estaba junto a un sótano cercano a la cocina, caminaron, pasaron algunos obstáculos, en un tramo del trayecto hacia la bóveda encontraron a un mortifago, alcanzaron a esconderse antes de que este notara su presencia, después de cerca de quince minutos apareció ante ellos una gran puerta, unos minutos después escucharon ruidos y procedieron a esconderse tras la capa, la voz de Narcisa se hizo escuchar.

-sabes Lucios, deberíamos celebrar acordemente que nuestro hijo a regresado a casa- dijo esta a su esposo que ya se había sentado en una silla frete al lugar donde se escondían los muchachos, posterior mente Narcisa se sentó en sus piernas y lo beso apasionadamente, Draco simplemente desvió la mirada rojo como un tomate del coraje, todo lo que hacía su madre para ayudarlo, la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- sabes Lucios siempre quise hacerlo en la bóveda por eso te traje aquí- le dijo esta a un Lucios irreconocible, parecía una marioneta, tenia perdida la mirada en las caderas de su esposa, se levanto y la arrincono contra la puerta de la bóveda, la beso con violencia y dijo la clave para que la bóveda se abrieran en ese mismo momento cuando Lucios abrió la bóveda, cayo inconsciente, Narcisa lo miro se agacho a su altura y tomo y un cabello, se acerco a su hijo introdujo el cabello en un frasco y se lo paso a su hijo- será mejor que ustedes tres beban esto, en esa bolsa hay algunas ropas de el- dijo refiriéndose a Harry Ron y Ginny – lo que quede guárdalo para ti Draco en caso de que lo llegues a necesitar, si la bóveda se cierra la clave para entrar es Malfoy- miro a su hijo quien la miraba interrogante- lo sé es demasiado estúpida, pero tu padre nunca fu muy intelectual que digamos- luego miro a los demás muchachos en especial a la pelirroja noto como su hijo la miraba y supo que gracias a ella él había cambiado y se lo agradeció en silencio- buena suerte muchachos- le indico a su hijo que fuera con ella y se dirigió a la salida.

- no dirá nada-dijo Draco dejando con la boca abierta a Ron- se acerco a Ginny ahora vestida como Lucios y le susurro al oído un te amor y cuídate, para después salir del lugar.

Una vez adentro Harry empezó a buscar por la bóveda, pronto entendió que era más grande de lo que esperaba, eso tardaría un poco.

**En la cocina**

Luna escucho ruidos y el marco de la pintura abriéndose ente ella apareció Draco, este la ayudo a bajar y le tendió un frasco- es pasión multijugos para que puedas andar mas cómoda por la casa, aquí hay ropa, para que te vistas- luego de eso salió de la cocina y la cerro tras de él, unos minutos después salió Luna, vestida como Narcisa-lista- pregunto Draco a Luna, esta solo asintió y continuaron caminado, cuando estaban en la parte de las habitaciones pudieron escuchar un grito desgarrador que les partió el alma en dos, era Hermione al parecer Belatrix disfrutaba mucho su tortura, se armaron de valor y bajaron al salón, en los últimos escalones Draco le pido a Luna que no mencionara palabra alguna.

-pero miren quien nos acompaña, nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, debo agradecerte me has traído una gran diversión- dijo Antonin Dolohov, Draco simplemente asintió, observo el salón y vio a su tía mirando por la ventana, era demasiado extraño ella debería ser quien la estuviera torturando, dirigió su mirada a Hermione y la vio en el suelo estaba de espaldas a él, en su espalda habían marcas alargadas rojas y un poco de sangre, se sentó junto con Luna en un sofá a observar aunque quisiera irse no podría debía estar allí observo a Luna y vio en su mirada el dolor pero esta se mantenía como si nada, la figura de su tía paso frente a el, y vio en ella una expresión que nunca había visto era de duda, remordimiento quizás tristeza, esta continuo su camino sin siquiera mirarlo.

**En la bóveda **

Harry había buscado pero no encontraba nada que pareciera ser un horrocrux, iba a salir a pedirá ayuda a Ron pero una copa que estaba sobre un cofre en una silla llamo su atención, no por su brillo, parecía como si lo llamara, escuchaba una voz en parcel supo entonces que era esa la copa que buscaba, cuando la tomo en sus mano estas le quemaron, tomo la bolsa y la metió en ella, cuando iba a salir de la bóveda observo cómo cada artículo de esta se multiplicaba por sí solo y creía demasiado rápido, cuando llego a la salida esta vio como se continuaban multiplicando las cosas, miro a Ginny y a Ron y se encaminaron juntos hacia la salida del cuarto, Harry saco su moneda y la sintió arder supo que alguien la estaba tocando clara señal de que debían apresurarse.

**En el salón**

Draco tomo su moneda en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, por dios Harry debía apresurarse o Hermione morirá en ese lugar, no sabía cómo había aguantado quince minutos viendo como la torturaban, desvió su vista hacia Luna y vio en su rostro una lagrima escurrirse por su mejilla, pero fue rápidamente borrada por su mano, sus miradas se conectaron y vio en ella los mismo que él sentía impotencia, odio y desesperación, un nuevo grito de Hermione lo hizo observar de nuevo a las castaña, esta había dejado de gritar hacia un tiempo y el hecho de que gritara ahora no significaba otra cosa más que estaba sufriendo.

-mi turno Dolohov- dijo la voz de Belatrix, se acerco a la castaña y la tomo del pelo, susurrando cosas a su oído que no alcanzaba a escuchar , mientras tanto Dolohov se acerco a él- donde la encontraste Draco, como es posible que tu lo hicieras antes que nosotros- pregunto este con clara sospecha.

-estaba en un pueblo muggel, cercano a Londres, escondida en una vieja choza abandonada-dijo Draco intentando ocultar su desagrado

-pues te felicito, así podremos dar con el paradero de Potter y llevárselo a mi señor –dijo este mirando como Belatrix aplicaba un hechizo a la joven que hacia sus huesos se fragmentaran poco a poco, Luna se levanto de la silla y salió del salón sin decir nada, cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente alejada tomo la moneda y contesto a Harry.

-cuanto más demoraran-pregunto desesperada-estamos en cerca a unas escaleras..-antes de que pudieran continuar conversando un grito desgarrador de Hermione les dejo helada la sangre a todos, se fue a la salón y encontró a un Lucios parado en el con los ojos llenos de odio supo al instante que se trataba de Harry, al parecer Draco también lo noto por que se levanto y dujo-tardaste demasiado, si nos permites Dolohov debo hablar con mis padres un momento, lo halo y se dirigieron al piso superior, pero antes de que llegaran a este por el bajaban Ron y Ginny siendo ellos mismos, lanzando hechizos a dos mortifagos que cayeron rodando por las escaleras el grito que di o Dolohov al ver a Harry hay lo hico reaccionar, volteo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta un rayo impactaba en el rostro al ojiverde y este caía de espaldas, antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo Ron lo sostuvo pero el también cayo, Luna lanzo un Desmaius a Dolohov , este por intentar esquivar un hechizo antes enviado por Ginny no pudo esquivar el de Luna, un Expelliarmus a Belatrix lanzándola unos metros atrás, su madre se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego se fue hacia Hermione a intentar levantarla en fracción de segundos se vieron rodeados de mortifagos, Ron desde el suelo y con Harry en brazos intentaba protegerse y en medio de Draco y Ginny quienes estaban defendiéndose, Luna había corrido con Narcisa a por Hermione, pero fue impactada por un Expelliarmus, Belatrix se acerco a Narcisa y estas empezaron a luchar olvidando por completo a la castaña, que se arrastraba en el suelo intentando llegar hasta Luna, al llegar junto a ella vio que se encontraba bien , la despertó y dirigió su mirada hacia los demás lo que vio dejo paralizado su corazón, Ginny cia al suelo al recibir un Crucio que iba hacia Draco , este la sujetaba en brazos y inmovilizaba al mortifago, cuándo un mortifago se disponía a atacarlo, Hermione utilizo la varita de Luna y lanzo un Protego lo suficientemente fuerte como para desviar el hechizo, Luna a su lado intento levantarla pero los huesos de sus piernas se encontraban rotos y los del resto de su cuerpo le dolían demasiado como para poder levantarse.

-vete Luna, no puedo mas-dijo la castaña a su amiga que estaba arrodillada junto a ella.

- no te dejare y lo sabes- le contesto esta-por favor vete no quiero que te hagan daño-suplico esta desde el suelo.

-esto no está en discusión, me quedare contigo – juntas levantaron la mirada y vieron a draco tocando a Ron y escucharon a este ultimo llamarlas antes de desaparecer del lugar, Belatrix desarmo a Narcisa y dejo inconsciente a Luna y Hermione, siendo ella la ultima en pie, se disponía a matar a la castaña y la Rubia pero al ver sus rostros unos iguales pero con un uniformes de Ravenclaw apareció ante ella, no pudo, no pudo asesinar a ninguna de las dos, Narcisa observo aquella escena sin entender, nunca había visto a su hermana detenerse en un asesinato, cuando Belatrix volteo a verla pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo que no veía desde que estaban en Howards.


	8. Grandes Descubrimientos

**Octavo capitulo**

Ella era la única que estaba en pie, se preguntaba como esos malditos muchachos habían noqueado a esa gran cantidad de mortifagos, tomo la varita de su hermana, dirigió su mirada hacia ella que parecía no poder salir de su sorpresa y aunque ella intentara negarlo también estaba sorprendida, amarro las manos de su hermana y se encamino hacia las jóvenes halándola con ella, realizo un levicorpus y movió a las chicas hacia unas escaleras, ante la presencia de la bruja una reja se abrió dándole paso, el lugar era en realidad deprimente, dejo a las jóvenes en el suelo, dos figuras aparecieron y observaron al suelo justo donde estaban la chicas, un grito de angustia salió de la garganta de una de las sombras, Belatrix tan solo la ignoro y acomodo a su hermana, le desato las manos, y cuando levanto su rostro y vio una figura cerca a la única ventana por donde ingresaba la luz, estaba atada de las manos a una cadenas, ¿Quién era y que hacia allí no se suponía que no habían más que esas dos persona en aquel lugar?, intrigada se acerco a la figura, cuando estaba parada frente a ella, esta levanto su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos miel que en las últimas horas habían aparecido tan constantemente en su cabeza, esos ojos apagados y fríos como el lugar en el que se encontraban, hacían juego con su vestimenta, estaba prácticamente en los huesos, su corazón se contrajo de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho ¿Qué le pasaba?, de un movimiento de varita soltó las cadenas, giro hacia su hermana- quien es ella y que hace en este lugar- le pregunto a Narcisa- no lo sé, Lucios nunca me permito bajar a este lugar- vio sincerada en los ojos de su hermana, dio vuelta y vio a la mujer que estaba a sus pues, sus ropas estaban sucias, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo cerrar los ojos y en su mente apareció una joven castaña de ojos ámbar que brillaban de alegría y le sonreían mientras la miraban a ella, abrió los ojos y al ver esa mujer una lagrima escapo de sus ojos rápidamente la borro, dio media vuelta y salió por donde había entrado.

Una de las sombras se acerco al cuerpo de la joven castaña con la mano en la boca e intento levantar la cabeza de la castaña pero la voz de Narcisa la detuvo- no lo haga, su huesos están demasiado débiles- luego de decir aquello Luna abría sus ojos, al girar su rostro vio a un mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros observaba a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos, se incorporo y vio a su amiga pálida como una hoja de papel, la mujer acaricio su cabello y dijo- hija mía, quien te hizo esto, como permití que sucediera- mira o a su espalda, Luna siguió su murada y se encontró a un hombre de ojos cafés claros y cabello castaño, este también tenía lagrimas en su rostro.

-hay algo atado en el interior de su bota- dijo apenas audible una figura en el piso quien intentaba incorporarse, el hombre corrió a ayudarla, la puso de pie y juntos se dirigieron asía ellas, dirigió su mirada hacia el pie de su amiga y de esta salía una especia de bolsa con un lazo dorado, lo desamarro, saco el frasco, pasión estabilizante, la vertió toda en su boca, poco a poco el rostro de su amiga empezaba a tomar color, un chasquido típico de la aparición llamo su atención, ante ella estaba una criatura diminuta era un elfo domestico, se acerco a ellas con una bandeja en las manos- ama Narcisa- dijo está sorprendida-si Winky, dime que traes hay- pregunto, ahora Narcisa levantándose de su lugar- hay algo de comida, pero en un momento traeré mas- se acerco a Luna y observo las piernas de Hermione, dejo la bandeja y desapareció des pues de unos minutos volvió a aparecerse con unos frascos en sus manos- esto repondrá sus huesos- le entrego el frasco a Luna y después se dirigió a la mujer que ella desconocida- toma esto te hará sentirte mejor, coma algo señorita- dijo mientras vertía el frasco en la boja de aquella mujer para después tenderle un plato de comida- hasta luego- se despidió y desapareció, la mujer empezó a incorporarse, su rostro tomaba color a pesar de estar demasiado flaca a Luna el rostro se le asemejo mucho al de Hermione y sus ojos esos ojos eran iguales a los de su amiga solo que en los de la mujer había una sombra de tristeza.

-déjame verla- pidió esta en voz baja a la mujer que no despegaba la mirada de su amiga, pudo notar la mirada de asombro en el rostro de las dos mujeres al verse cara a cara, la mujer de ojos negros de lanzo a la otra en un fuerte abrazo y empezó a sollozar en su hombro, después de uno minutos tomo su rostro en las manos- pensé que habías muerto- le dijo a la mujer de ojos ámbar que ahora parecían tener un poco de luz-he estado aquí encerrada por casi 18 años- la miro a los ojos y de ellos escaparon mas lagrimas- Ben murió por intentar protegerme, pero al poco tiempo Malfoy me atrapo y me encerró aquí, no pude protegerlo hermana - desvió su mirada hacia Hermione y ahogo un grito, soltó a su hermana y se arrodillo junto a la joven deslizo su mano por su rostro- mi pequeña- susurro, en ese momento Hermione abrió sus ojos, vio aquella mujer que se le hizo raramente familiar, intento levantarse, pero la mujer le sostenía los hombros con las mano- no debes levantarte intenta descansar- le dijo dulcemente.

**En la planta alta de la mansión**

Cuando salió de la celda vio que ya varios mortifagos se levantaban, les ordeno que buscaran a Lucios y que no se acercaran a la celda, subió a su cuarto y al entrar en él, se tumbo en su cama y cerro sus ojos no supo en qué momento se durmió pero ahora no estaba en la mansión Malfoy, estaba en Howards corría hacia el séptimo piso de la torre, iba tarde se concentro y ante ella apareció una estancia, al ingresar se encontró con dos jóvenes Ravenclaw una castaña y otra rubia, al verlas de sintió alegre sus amigas estaba allí, de ese recuerdo paso a uno en donde ella tenía un par de años más, vio a un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, ese día se escaparía ya no le importaba lo que sucediera su familia podría vivir sin ella, su madre no podía obligarla a casarse son alguien a quien no amaba si bien había aceptado eso antes era porque en ese entonces no sabía lo que era dar tu vida por alguien diferente a sus hermanas y amigas, estas últimas la apoyaban, Elizabeth le había rentado una cabaña en las afueras de parís, para poder vivir allí con él, de ahí paso al momento en que su padre asesinaba ante sus ojos al hombre que amaba quien intentaba protegerla del crucius lanzado por su madre, hay odio mas a sus padres, desde ese día sus padres fueron manipulando sus recuerdos hasta que la convirtieron en una mujer trastornada, desde ese día no supo mas de sus amigas y se caso con Rodolphus Lestrange, el día de su boda sus amigas escabulleron para hablar con ella, pero al no reconocerlas las alejo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo su rubia amiga unto una sustancia en su brazo quemando la marca que tenia hay, se levanto sobresaltada, fue al espejo y vio ante ella a una mujer muy diferente a la que había creído ser, aquella mujer que vio en la celda era una de sus antiguas amigas, tenía que sacarla de allí de seguro Lucios intentaría matarla después de todo quien más que él la había tenido encerrada en esa celda por tanto tiempo, se maquillo, se concentro y plasmo toda la frialdad que le fue posible en su rostro, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al salón.

**En grumdum place **

Un ruido se escucho en el salón de esta, Draco tomo a Ginny en brazo y examino cada parte de su rostro mientras Ron tenia a Harry que no dejaba de sangra con la mirada perdida –Luna- susurro y cuando draco volteo a mirarlo vio una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, antes de que pudiera cruzar una palabra con él, una voz lo interrumpió

-quien eres y que haces aquí- le pregunto Sirius apuntándole al rostro,- soy yo Draco, baja la varita Sirius- dijo este, cuando el pelinegro corroboro que era el suspiro, detrás de el estaban Lupin, Tonks y varias cabezas pelirrojas, el alarido de Molly lo saco de su apreciación del lugar, se acerco a él y observo a Ginny- que le paso a mi niña- pregunto a Draco- recibió un crucius, esta desmayada- cuando esta levanto su rostro y observo a Ron vio que tenía en sus brazos a Harry quien tenía mucha sangre en su cara- rápido sirius no te quedes hay ayúdame a subir a Harry y Fred ayúdame a subir a Ginny- luego ella subió junto a ellos, Lupin se acerco a Draco y a Ron para cuestionarles, pero Ron se lanzo sobre draco y le propino un puñetazo- cómo pudiste traernos aquí y dejarlas a ellas allá- antes de que pudiera propinarle otro golpe, Arthur lo quito de encima del rubio y este se sentó en el suelo- crees que yo quería dejarlas, el maldito translador que hizo Hermione se activo, y no pude detenerlo- le dijo él.

- donde las dejaron- pregunto Lupin a los jóvenes- en mi casa- dijo Draco con dolor en la voz- que, como fueron tan estúpidos de ir a ese lugar de seguro estaba lleno de mortifagos- dijo ahora un encolerizado señor Weasley.

- teníamos que hacerlo, en ese lugar estaba uno de los horrocrux que Harry debe destruir- le respondió Draco.

-eso no importa ahora Arthur debemos pensar en cómo ir a sacarlas a ellas de ese lugar- dejo Tonks.

Se pusieron a planear como entrarían a la mansión y lo harían esa misma noche

**Mansión Malfoy **

Ya lo había decidido, las sacaría a todas de esa celda y los enviaría lejos de ese lugar, para ello liberaría a Winky y que esta los trasportara a todos.

**En la celda**

-se que quizás no sea el momento hija, pero hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo su madre mientras quien estaba frente a ella tomada de la mano de su padre , junto a ellos estaba aquella misteriosa y extrañamente conocida mujer.

-esta mujer que está aquí- continuo su madre tomándole la mano a esa mujer- no es otra más que mi hermana- soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo pensó que seria algo mas grave- y tu verdadera madre- esas cuatro palabras rondaban en su cabeza sin cesar- como- pregunto.

-veras Hermione, yo tuve que dejarte con mi hermana, porque a tu padre y a mi pro ser hijos de muggel no perseguían, estarías más segura con ellos- dijo la mujer dándole la espalda.

- lo entiendo-dijo ella interrumpiendo a su madre quien tan solo había abierto la boca, antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo apareció Belatrix por las escaleras y de un solo movimiento de varita ato sus manos y los llevo a todos arriba.

Tomo a su hermana del brazo y en su túnica introdujo cuatro varitas, miro a Elizabeth y luego a Hermione, cogió a esta ultima del brazo y la lanzo al centro del salón, Dolohov se iba a acercar a Luna pero fue detenido por la voz de Belatrix- no las toque, esto es asunto mío, puedes observar si quieres pero seré yo la que le dé a mi señor lo que quiere- dijo encolerizada, Narcisa vio a su hermana y veía en ella actitudes que solo tuvo con ella y con Andrómeda antes de casarse con Rodolphus, el grito de la castaña interrumpió sus pensamientos, miro la escena y su hermana estaba sobre la castaña y tenia hacia algo a su brazo.

-se que duele pero es necesario-le susurro a Hermione quien solo gritaba- escúchame bien porque no te lo repetiré, pronto aparecerá Winky y se las llevara a grumdum place, tiene una hora para irse de allí, debo darle información a mi señor para que no sospeche- le dijo mientras re sucia en su antebrazo- cuida de tu madre y de mis hermanas y sobrino- diciendo esto último, tomo la cabeza de la castaña en sus mano y entro en su mente, tenia fuertes barreras pero estaba demasiado débil para mantenerlas, entro y pudo ver la actual localización de la mansión Black , se levanto y arrastro a la castaña hasta donde estaban los demás, en ese momento apareció Winky y se desapareció con todos, todo paso tan deprisa que Dolohov no vio el rayo verde que se acercaba a el.

**En el salón de Grumdum place **

Aparecía una elfo domestica y varias figuras caían al suelo, Luna se acerco a Hermione y vio su brazo lleno de sangre, Elizabeth también se acerco a ellas y con un trozo de su vestido limpio la herida, un ruido proveniente de las escaleras distrajo a Luna, cuando esta alzo la cabeza vio en estas a Lupin y Sirius, estos se aproximaron a ellas- como fue que llegaron hasta aquí- pregunto sirius.

-Winky nos trajo- respondió Narcisa llamando la atención de todos los que estaban llegaban a la estancia Sirius abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiera atacar a la mujer una mano tomo su brazo intentando llamar su atención.

-tenemos que irnos de aquí Sirius, Belatrix logro entrar en mi mente y vio donde nos escondíamos- dijo hermione para después sentarse y levantarse con ayuda de Elizabeth, miro a Draco en el umbral de la puerta-como están Harry y Ginny- pregunto al rubio, pero contesto la señora Weasley- están descansando, afortunadamente tan solo tuvieron heridas menores- cuando se disponía a dar un paso sus piernas le fallaron y antes de que callera Elizabeth la detuvo en sus brazos, ella le agradeció con una mirada y se dirigió a los demás- debemos irnos en este momento, pronto llegaran los mortifagos- ante ello todos lanzaron exclamaciones y se dispusieron a tomar las cosas necesarias que les fuera posible para desaparecer.

chicas con este capi me despido esta semana no publicare me despido, por favor deje sus comentarios con sugerencias si lo desean.

antes deseo agradecerle a Lara, Nanny y Nanny PGranger por comentar y a todas aquellas que siguen esta historia, no siendo mas me despido feliz semana hasta una próxima lectura


	9. El escape y los Nuevos Poderes

ndb0409, he aquí lo que te prometí, un poco tarde pero aquí esta, espero que te guste :D

cuando Harry despertó estaba solo en un lugar muy oscuro, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad descubrió que era su cuarto en grimdum place, intento levantarse pero en el momento justo en el que se disponía a poner un pie fuera de la cama llego a su lado Sirius.

-gracias al cielo que despertaste Harry- le dijo abrazando su cabeza- empaque tus cosas de importancia en una maleta que esta abajo,revisa si me falto algo por empacar , en 15 minutos nos vamos, este lugar ya no es seguro- dijo ahora con seriedad, Hary tan solo asintió.

**en otra habitación**

Draco estaba sentado junto a la cama de su novia-despierta preciosa- le rogó por ene-cima vez, se sentía tan culpable de que ella estuviera hay inconsciente, estaba lanzándose mil recriminaciones cuando sintió que una mano bajo la suya se novia, levanto el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de su novia, sonrió con alegría y se acerco a ella para acariciar su cabello, beso su frente, pero antes de que se pudiera separar, la mano de la pelirroja lo atrajo a ella y lo beso con ansias, cundo tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Ginny lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-te extrañe mucho- le dijo Draco- nunca escúchame bien nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, yo no se que me pasara si te pierdo, tu y mi mamá son las personas mas importantes para mi- dijo serio besando sus manos, la señora Weasly quien había escuchado todo, sonrió y toco la puerta.

- veo que has despertado hija, sera mejor que bajemos ya es hora- dijo mirando a Draco, se acerco a su hija la abrazo y beso su frente-puedes caminar? o le digo a alguno de tus hermano que venga bajarte-pregunto Molly

-yo la bajo señora Weasly- dijo Draco, esta solo asintió y les comunico que en 15 minutos se marcharían, Ginny miro interrogante a Draco- te lo cuento luego te parece, ahora ven y bajamos de una ves- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos.

**en otra habitacion**

Harry ya cambiado, estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo preguntándose como estaría Hermione, la ultima vez que la había visto estaba en el suelo siendo torturada por Belatrix, suspiro, era su culpa que ella hubiera sufrido tanto, el debió de oponerse a que fuera la carnada, pero no , el tan débil acepto al ver la preocupación en sus ojos, no se entendía estaba enojado con el mismo por haber permitido que se arriesgara de esa manera aunque agradecía que esto sucediera pues de no ser así no se habría dado de cuenta cuan importante es para el Hermione, no veía un futuro sin ella, con este pensamiento se levanto y salio de su cuarto en busca de ella, cuando salia se encontró con Draco quien traía a Ginny en brazos.

-Por fin despiertas Potter- le dijo Draco tomando un descanso- ven bajemos a la sala, nos han de estar esperando- dijo prosiguiendo con su camino, Ginny tan solo le sonrió y escondió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, Harry sin rechistar, los siguió esperando encontrar allí a su castaña, al bajar diviso la gran cantidad de cabezas pelirrojas que estaban en el lugar, los primeros en verlo fueron los gemelos quienes se acercaron para saludarle, luego de recivir el abrazo de Remus y Tonks, vio en el sofa a su castaña, pero no estaba sola a su lado estaba una mujer castaña muy parecida a ella, otra mujer tambien de cabello castaño pero mas oscuro y detrás de ellas estaba un hombre, a estos dos últimos si lo reconoció, su amiga le había enseñado una foto de sus padres y aquellas personas era igualitos a ellos, vio a Luna abrazada a Ron, para después volver a dirigir su mirada a Hermione , cuando Hermione levanto su rostro sus ámbar se encontraron con aquellos esmeralda que hace poco había descubierto amar, cuando Harry se iba a acercar a ella, fue interrumpido por sirius.

-están todos listos- pregunto este, al ver que todos asentían dijo - bien los Weasly y Luna acérquense a esa mesa, Remus y los demás acérquense a mi- una vez todos en su lugar, un traslador se activo llevándolos a todos a una especie de playa, al de de noche no se podía ver muy bien el lugar, caminaron hasta llegar a una gran casa veraniega.

-bien este sera el nuevo lugar que ocuparemos-comento Sirius, al ingresar a la casa, la madre de Hermione se acerco a Molly cuando esta se disponía a ir al piso de arriba- te puedo colaborar en algo- pregunto tímidamente, Molly le sonrió de vuelta y juntas se dirigieron al piso de arriba para arreglar las camas en las que dormirían,luego de 15 minutos y con la ayuda de Fleur y Bill las camas estuvieron echas, el padre de Hermione subió a esta a un habitación y la dejo sola por petición de ella, uno minutos después de que su padre cerrara la puerta, esta se volvio a abrir dando paso a un joven peli negro y de ojos verdes, este entro sigilosamente a la habitación y se acerco a la cama pensando que la castaña estaba dormida,esta simplemente se quedo cayada, el oji verde acaricio la cabeza de la castaña, tomo su mano y la beso.

-lo siento Herms, no debiste de haber pasado por esto- dijo acariciando su antebrazo donde se sentían las marcas echas por Belatrix, al escuchar aquello la castaña apretó la mano del joven, este levanto su rostro para mirarla a ella, miel y verde se encontraron, Hermione le sonrió y dijo- lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario- le contesto ella, levanto su mano y acaricio el rostro del moreno- yo por ti haría cualquier cosa Harry, eres demasiado importante para mi- Harry le sonrió y se acerco a ella, deposito un beso en su mejilla que duro mas de lo que suelen durar.

-no se que haría sin ti Herms, eres la mujer mas importante en mi vida- le dijo ahora mirándola a los ojos. ella sonrió ante esas palabras y antes de que pudieran continuar hablando Tonks entro a la habitación.

-oh Harry, así que aquí estabas, de vi de haberlo sabido, en fin, Sirius quiere hablar contigo Harry- este la observo, volvió a mirar a la castaña beso su mejilla y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle que pronto volvería, cuando este salio Tonks se acerco a Hermione.

- bueno señorita, sera mejor que revise tus heridas- comento esta con seriedad, pero soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro asustado de la castaña- tranquila Hermione, yo soy auror, tuve que hacer un curso de primeros auxilios- una ves mas tranquila la castaña, la auror se acerco a ella para mirar meticulosamente las marcas de su antebrazo, tomo un algodón y comenzó a desinfectar las heridas de la castaña, esta hizo un leve gesto de dolor, pero Tonks continuo con su trabajo, una ves limpiada esta herida.

-quita te la blusa, por favor- la castaña abrió lo ojos y sonrojada se disponía a quitarse la blusa cuando la puerta es abierta, bajando la parte que había subido Hermione mira a la puerta y en ella ve a Elizabeth y Narcisa, entran y la ultima cierra la puerta con seguro, se acercan a donde esta Hermone, pero antes de que lleguen a ella, Tonks les apunta con su varita.

-que hacen aquí que sepan bien que aun no fiamos de ustedes- dijo esta sin bajar la varita, Hermione miro a Elizabeth y en esos ojos encontro tanta familiaridad, algo en ella pareció moverse, era una sensación demasiado extraña.- déjalas Tonks, ellas nos ayudaron, cuando lo necesitamos- dijo Hermione aun sin quitar la mirada de Elizabeth, Tonks miro a la castaña y al verla mirar a la otra mujer, por fin reparo en el parecido que estas dos tenían, suspiro y continuo- bien como tu quieras, pero váyanse de aquí en este momento voy a revisar las heridas de Hermione- les dijo intentando que salieran del cuarto.

-por eso estamos aquí Nymphadora- le dijo mirando a su sobrina fruncir los labios en una mueca de desagrado, aun recordaba cuanto le desagradaba que le dijeran por su nombre de pila, sonrió al ver que aquella niña que ella conoció era ahora toda una mujer y una muy buena para ser sincera, meneo la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos y continuo- yo estudie por algún tiempo medimagia, puedo colaborar- dijo mientras miraba a su sobrina a los ojos, esta parecía estar sorprendida, por otro lado las dos castañas no rompían su contacto visual, la mujer mas adulta se acerco a la joven y reparo en la herida que tenia en su brazo y lo pálida que aun se veía, Tonks pudo distinguir en aquella mirada una preoupacion profunda, Narcisa se acerco a la joven y le pidió que le diera la espalda y se quitara la blusa, cuando Hermione llevaba la blusa a la mitad no pudo continua sacándosela por un fuerte dolor que sintió en sus costilla, de inmediato Elizabeth se acerco a ella y termino se sacarle la blusa, las heridas de la castaña parecían estarse curando por si solas y en ese instante recodo que Belatrix la había echo beber una desagradable posion alegando que seria por su bien, ahora lo entendía, pero prefirió callar y esperar a que las mujeres Black terminaran de curar y limpiar las heridas, una vez estas terminaron de curar y limpiar las heridas, Elizabeth se acerco a Hermione y le entrego una camisa bastante suelta y limpia, Hermione le sonrió por el gesto y le susurro un gracias, cuando Tonks se disponía a sacar a su tía y a esa desconocida de la habitación, Elizabeth le pido un momento para hablar con ella y a su vez le pidió a Narcisa que llamara a Luna, las dos salieron de la habitación aunque Tonks tuvo que ser prácticamente empujada por su tía, Narcisa se fue a llamar a Luna y se sento en el viejo sofá de aquella casa, pronto vería a su hermana Andormeda o al menos eso había escuchado decir a Sirius, suspiro hace muchos años no la veia, se preguntaba si todavía la querría.

**En la habitacion de Hermione.**

al llegar Luna, encontró a Elizabeth mirando por la ventana y a Hermione mirándola a esta expectante se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo, le agradaba ver que ahora estaba de un mejor color, al reparar en la presencia de Luna, Elizabeth se acerco a ellas.

-hay algo que ustedes dos deben saber- les dijo esta sin rodeos, al ver que tenia la total atención de ambas jovenes continuo -escuche decir al muchacho rubio que iban a la mansión Malfoy en busca de la diadema de Revenclaw- las jovenes tan solo asintieron- para que la buscaban- pregunto ahora.

-necesitamos destruirla-dijo simplemente Luna.

-por que es tan necesario destruirla- pregunto probando a las jovenes.

-no te lo diremos- hablo por ves primera la castaña, esa era la respuesta que Elizabeth buscaba, suspiro, era hora de que supieran la verdad.

-bien, si la quieren primero deberán escuchar lo que yo tengo que decirles- se sentó cerca a las jóvenes y al verlas ta juntas la hizo volver al pasado donde ella y su mejor amiga del colegio eran quienes compartían esa situación, todo era diferente en ese entonces, meneo la cabeza seria mejor que se concentrara

-la diadema esta en mi poder- declaro- me la dieron a mi y a mi mejor amiga Evanna -miro a Luna sonriendo tristemente, esta estaba bastante sorprendida - ella y yo estábamos en la misma casa, un día en una de nuestras excursiones en las salidas a hosmade, Evanna tuvo la idea de visitar a la dama gris, ella nos confió por alguna extraña razón la ubicación de un articulo de bastante importancia para ella y nos rogó que lo destruyéramos, como ese era nuestro ultimo año en Howards, decidimos hacer una visita al lugar, allí encontramos la diadema, al tomarla en nuestras manos, juntas caímos en la inconsciencia , una vez allí ante nosotras apareció Rowena Revenclaw, nos dijo todo lo sucedido y dijo también que nosotras no seriamos quien destruyera la diadema, serian nuestras primogénitas mujeres quienes llevarían el peso en sus hombros, dijo también que cada una de ustedes poseería habilidades dignas de una revenclaw pues ella no deseaba que su genética quedara olvidad y había puesto en la sangre de Evanna y mía genes que seria traspasados a ustedes primeramente, por que serian ustedes quienes estaban destinadas a romper la maldición que hay sobre este artefacto- suspiro y vio que aquellas jóvenes estaban asombradas por lo recién contado-a si que al ser tu Hermione mi única hija y tu Luna la única hija de Evanna, son las únicas que pueden romper el maleficio que cae sobre la diadema.

-esperas que creamos eso- pregunto Hermione un poco alterada, aunque no lo quisiera admitir sabia que no había otra explicación a todo lo que Luna y ella habían vivido,

- yo le creo- dijo Luna mirando a la nada,- mi madre siempre me dijo que tendría que enfrentarme a grandes cosas y que tenia que cumplir con una misión que cuando fuera mas grande lo entendería, ahora todo eso tiene sentido- miro a Elizabeth y sonrió con nostalgia- mi madre murio hace muchos años, por si no lo sabias- comento como quien dice que esta haciendo buen clima, Elizabeth se mostró sorprendida pero no dolida, quizás al igual que Luna veía la muerte de otra manera.

- y donde esta la diadema- pregunto Hermione.

- esta...- Elizabeth iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por Tonks que les dijo que bajaran a comer, sin esperar una respuesta, le pidio a Remus que pasa por alli que bajara a Hermione, este la tomo en brazos sin rechistar obedeciendo a su esposa, luego de el salieron Luna y Elizabeth, una vez llegaron a la planta baja ya estaban todos alli, Remus dejo a Hermione en una silla junto a Harry y Luna se sentó junto a ella, Elizabeth se sentó junto a Narcisa, la comida trascurrio con normalidad, aunque Sirius no dejaba de mirar a Narcisa y a la otra mujer con sospecha, no podia permitirse confiar mucho, ellas eran unas desconocidas, al ver que la castaña no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, empezo a sospechar aun mas, cuando iba a intervenir, Bill entro corriendo agitado por la puerta.

-Dementores, se acercan- estas palabras generaron gran alboroto, los de la orden salieron a intentar repelerlos pero estaba siendo bastante difícil Elizabeth al ver el aprieto en que se encontraban se levanto salio de la casa y comenzo a decir una extrañas palabras, unos minutos después se creaba un campo resplandeciente al rededor de la casa, pero este era intermitente, al ver esto en la cabeza de Hermione se repetían aquellas palabras que Elizabeth había pronunciado, se solto de Harry y salio, se paro junto a Elizabeth, esta al sentir su presencia la miro y vio que ella levantaba un poco los brazos y se ponia en la misma posicion en la que estaba ella.

-que haces- le pregunto.

- siento que puedo hacerlo, tus palabras se repiten en mi mente, es como si supiera antes este hechizo- una ves termino de hablar empezó a hablar de manera extraña justo como lo había echo Elizabeth, esta volteo y continuo recitando las palabras, uno segundos después de que juntas habían empezado a hablar un fuerte alo de luz rodeo la casa y se expandió haciendo que los dementores retrocedieran, luego de presenciar tal acto de magia, Sirius se acerco a las dos castañas que respiraban agitadamente.

-esta bien- pregunto Elizabeth a Hermione quien respiraba agitadamente, al ver a la mujer a los ojos en su mente, apareció en su mente, ese mismo rostros pero mas joven, vio como ella utilizaba aquel hechizo teniéndola en brazos , para luego dirigirse a la casa que Hermione reconoció como aquella que la había acogido por tantos años.

-has hecho este hechizo cundo yo era un bebe- le pregunto mirando la expectante, Elizabeth se mostro sorprendida, si, ella había utilizado el hechizo, cuando la había visto por ultima vez, lo había echo en casa de su hermana, con el animo de protegerlas a ambas, sonrió y asintió.

- tenia que asegurarme, de que tanto tu como mi hermana estuvieran a salvo-le dijo acariciando su rostro, Hermione recibo las caricias cerrando los ojos, en ese momento llego Remus quien era quien mas cerca estaba de ellas, interrumpiendo aquella escena las hizo ingresar a la casa, estas se sentaron en el sofá intentaron ignorar las miradas interrogativas de la mayoría de los presentes.

lamento la demora pero, la universidad me ha mantenido demasiado ocupada, este capitulo lo he estado escribiendo de a raticos durante esta ultima semana.

espero recibir sus comentarios.


	10. Explicaciones

Chicas he aquí un nuevo capi, quiero agradécele a las chicas que han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos y han comentado, espero les continué gustando, disfruten su lectura :D

nos encontrábamos Elizabeth y yo en el sofá, todos nos miraban expectantes, pero ninguno preguntaba, parecía ser que todos esperaban a que Sirius o Remus entraran y preguntara, en parte lo agradecía así podría poner en orden mis pensamientos y poder entender las imágenes que en mi mente aparecían, la mujer junto a mi estaba en todas y cada una de ellas, momentos que al parecer mi mente esperaba recordar, ¿como puede mi celebro guardar las primeras imágenes que vieron mis ojos?, tendré que hablar con ella de esto, necesito una explicación lógica, alguien se aclaro la garganta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-puede alguna de ustedes dos explicarme que fue eso- pregunto Sirius mirando a cada una, en especial a Elizabeth.

-es obvio Sirius, a mi me pareció que era un hechizo no lo crees, creo que todos en esta sala lo sabemos bien- dijo Narcisa.

- cállate Narcisa no eres quien para meterte en esto- dijo Sirius mirándola de manera poco agradable.

-respondan- exigió Sirius subiendo su tono de voz, mirando directamente los ojos castaños de la mujer.

-es un antiguo hechizo que encontré en mi época de estudiante, claro con algunas modificaciones de mi autoria, no veo por que ahora te interesa tanto un hechizo Black, en la escuela parecías no necesitarlos - ante ese respuesta Sirius y Remus, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, como podía ella saber eso.

-se mas cosas de las que piensas Remus- dijo esta- creo que llego la hora de las presentaciones-se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Sirius- Elizabeth Watson, una orgullosa Revenclaw- dirigió su mirada a Tonks- conocí a tu madre, gran mujer, espero verla pronto.

- me importa un comino tu nombre- dijo Sirius alterado, esa mujer parecía saber demasiado, y eso lo irritaba.

-ella es mi madre- dijo Hermione con determinación y levantándose del sofá, aquella revelación causo una exclamación de sorpresa, Sirius abrio los ojos desmesuradamente.

-ya decía yo que se precian demasiado- comento Tonks.

-luego tu madre no era aquella mugel- dijo Sirius aun desconcertado, señalando a la mujer que estaba junto a Molly.

- si Sirius, ella también es mi madre, yo tengo dos madres, una que me ha visto de mi por 18 años- dijo esto mirando a Jane- y otra que sacrifico 18 años de su vida por protegerme- tomo la mano de Elizabeth, la miro a los ojos como pidió pidiendo su autorización para contarles a ellos toda la verdad, esta simplemente asintió, peor pidió la palabra.

-al poco tiempo de terminar la escuela, y volver de una excursión que hice con mi mejor amiga, me case con otro mago hijo de mugel, luego de un tiempo quede embarazada, unos meses después Voldemort inicio su caza de sangre impuras y mi esposo y yo nos vimos forzados a escondernos, cuando Hermione nació, inicio la matanza mas grande ya no estábamos seguros en la casa de campo en la que nos encontrábamos, empacamos todo una tarde y nos disponíamos a irnos en la mañana pero, nos atacaron en la noche, mi esposo creo un traslado a casa de mi hermana y logro distraerlos lo suficiente como para que Hermione y yo escapáramos, cuando llegue a casa de mi hermana, algunos dementores se acercaban al barrio mugel, entonces realice el mismo hechizo que vieron antes con Hermione en mis brazos y estos se alejaron, toque la puerta y mi hermana me recibió me invito a pasar, pero, tenia que volver, le pedí a mi hermana que cuidara de Hermione y me fui, sabia que podría no regresar pero era algo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, aplique algunos hechizos de protección a la casa y volví al lugar- suspiro y presiono la mano de Hermione- fue una estupidez volver, pero necesitaba saber que paso con Alex, necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos si estaba muerto, aunque guardaba la esperanza de que continuara con vida- cuando llegue a la casa, estaba destrozada, entre y en el cuarto de Hermione estaba el- cerro los ojos para evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla, suspiro- efectivamente estaba completo , me acerque a el, estaba vivo, cuando lo hice, vi su maltratado cuerpo, me pregunte porque lo habían dejado con vida, el abrió los ojos y asustado me pidió que me fuera, pero era demasiado tarde detrás mio apareció Lucius Malfoy y lanzo una maldición asesina antes que me impactara, Alex se interpuso entre ella y yo, vi como la vida se iba de sus ojos, luego de eso Lucius me miro y sonriente me dejo inconsciente luego estaba en un calabozo y en ese lugar estuve durante los últimos 18 años de mi vida.-miro a Hermione quien tenia los ojos aguados, esta le devolvió la mirada y antes de que comentara algo fue interrumpida-

-quien me asegura eso- pregunto Sirius, recibiendo una mala mirada de la mayoría de los presentes en la sala.

- yo lo aseguro- dijo Andormeda quien estaba en la puerta, entro a la estancia, observando el rostro sorprendido de su primo, sonrió- no pongas esa cara Sirius, yo conocí muy bien a esta muchacha, estuve en su boda- miro a Elizabeth y vio en sus ojos la tristeza del pasado que la atormentaba- te veías muy bella por cierto querida-se acerco a Elizabeth y le dio un abrazo- por dios,esta muchacha es igualita a ti cuando eras mas joven- tomo el rostro de Hermione y sonrió, se giro para observar a su primo- quizás tu no la recuerdes Sirius, pero espero que tu si Remus, era ella la niña con la que Lily se la pasaba de vez en cuando en la biblioteca- Remus la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Eliza, ellas es la Eliza que Lily llego a creer seria mucho mejor estudiante que ella- pregunto Sirius, Remus tan solo asintió.

-hay algo que no entiendo, no es que no te crea, pero ¿por que Voldemort te mandaría a buscar?, digo si eres hija de Mugel, pero tan importante como para mandar al mismísimo Malfoy por ti-Elizabeth sonrrio de medio lado.

- es obvio que no me buscaba a mi-miro a Hermione- me hubiera gustado decírtelo en otro momento, pero es necesario que lo sepan- suspiro- buscaban a Hermione, algunos días después de nacer mi mejor amiga fue a conocerla, al tomarla en brazo, tuvo una visión, Hermione estaba destinada a ser parte importante en la destrucción del señor tenebroso, Evanna solía tener pocas premoniciones pero muy acertadas, buscaban matar a Hermione, pero no lo lograron- miro a Harry- como tampoco pudieron contigo muchacho.

- mis padres murieron, no fue una gran victoria- dijo este mirándola a los ojos, esta tan solo sonrió de medio lado.

-de acuerdo te quedaras, pero te estaré vigilando a ti y a Narcisa- diciendo esto Sirius salio de la casa, seguido por Remus.

El padre de Hermione la llevo a la planta alta de la casa, la recostó en su cama, al poco tiempo entraron Luna y Elizabeth, Luna se acerco a la cama y Elizabeth llevaba los harapos que tenia cuando la encontraron, saco algo de allí y se lo tendió a ellas- de los hubiera entregado antes pero fuimos interrumpidas, creo que sabrán que hacer con ella, si me permiten debo saludar a Andromeda como se debe- diciendo esto salio de la habitación.

-en verdad la tenia- dijo Luna mirando a Hermione.

-no lo dude, pero ahora que la tenemos, como haremos para destruirla- suspiro,las respuestas que buscaba ya las tenia, la profecía esas imágenes que se anidaban en su mente, Luna la miro y al ver que Hermione estaba pensativa,se levanto de la cama- sera mejor que te deje descansar, volveré en dos horas con los muchachos para que hablemos todos de esto- le sonrió, se despidió de un beso y salio de la habitación, antes de que cerrara en su totalidad la puerta vio a Harry esconderse en la esquina, sonrió y quito el seguro de la puerta antes de cerrarla, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, al ver como Luna se alejaba de la habitación se acerco a la puerta, la miro nervioso, pero al final decidió entrar, paso a la habitación y vio a Hermione sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, esta al escuchar como cerraban la puerta dirigió su mirada a esta, sonrió al ver que era Harry quien se acercaba a ella, lo miro y palmoteo junto a ella para que se sentara, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba hablar con el, abrazarlo y descansar, no sabia desde cuando era tan dependiente de el, pero no se quejaba.

-como estas- pregunto Harry tímidamente, sentando ce junto a ella, Hermione le miro a los ojos, y sonrió.

-estoy mejor, que la ultima ves que estuviste en este cuarto-puso una mano en su mejilla y Harry le devolvió el gesto.

- hay algo que quiero decirte Herms- haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos-aunque no estoy muy seguro de que sea el momento, no puedo guardarme mas esto- pego su frente a la de ella y fue acercan doce lentamente- te amo- susurro antes de tocar sus labios en un tímido beso, Hermione se quedo paralizada, no esperaba eso, pero al sentir con Harry se separaba, subió sus manos a su cuello y tiro de el, mientras movía sus labios lentamente sobre los de el, este no era su primer beso, había besado a varios chicos antes que a Harry, pero definitivamente, ninguno de esos besos se comparaban con ese, se separaron lentamente mas por falta de aire que por cualquier otra cosa- yo también te amo Harry, se que puede ser apresurado pero todas las cosas que hemos pasado- suspiro y lo miro a los ojos-no sabes cuanto me alegra que me dijeras eso, se que yo nunca hubiera tenido el valor de decirte, por temor a que me alejaras de ti- Harry le sonrió, beso sus labios levemente- nunca antes me había sentido, mas orgulloso de algo que había hecho- rozo su nariz con la de ella y de nuevo beso sus labios, se sentía tan pleno besando esos labios tenia la leve sospecha de que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

Después de un tiempo entre besos y besos, terminaron recostados en la cama, Hermione tenia su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Harry y era arrullada por el latir de su corazón, este masajeaba su cabeza y dando un beso en ella, cayo en brazos de morfeo.

Horas después:

Luna no había visto a Harry desde que lo vio entrar a la habitación de su amiga, así que le pidió a sus amigos que subieran en 15 minutos y ella se adelanto, no creía que a Hermione y a Harry les gustaría ser interrumpidos por todos, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, al entrar a la habitación todo estaba oscuro, espero un momento a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, cuando dirigió su mirada a la cama, vio dos figuras en ella, se sonrojo de ante mano, no puedo evitar que su mente volara a imágenes poco agradables para su estabilidad mental, se acerco a la cama giro su cabeza y extendió la mano hacia la cama, movió un cuerpo, al sentir la tela contra sus manos, soltó un suspiro de alivio y dirigió su mirada a la cama, antes sus ojos apareció el rostro tranquilo de sus dos amigos, con pesar los despertó, Harry fue el primero en despertar, miro a Luna y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojizo, beso la cabeza de Hermione y susurro en su oído, Hermione abrió su ojos y vio a Luna frente a ella, le sonrió y se sentó en la cama, luego de que ella se sentara en la cama, Harry se levanto, miro a su amiga Luna, ya luego hablaría con ella, suspiro y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra la puerta de abrió, y por ella entraron, Draco, Ginny y Ron, estos movieron algunas sillas y se sentaron frente a ella, Harry se sentó en una silla un poco mas cerca a la parte de la cama donde ella estaba y Luna se sentó en la cama junto a ella, el momento de las explicaciones había llegado, miro a Harry y los vio brillar, justo como habían brillado cuando se habían besado momentos antes, le sonrió y suspiro, era hora que todos supieran las cosas que habían descubierto en esas ultimas horas,miro a Luna y esta asintió.

Chicas espero les guste, de verdad me agradaría que dejaran sus comentarios, son inspiradores.


End file.
